


tonight, or never

by daysandhours



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysandhours/pseuds/daysandhours
Summary: wonpil fell asleep while jaehyung was tutoring him, and jaehyung can't help but think about his feelings for the younger.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	tonight, or never

* * *

it was evening, the sky was dim, the rain was pattering against the dusty windows of wonpil's room.

jaehyung was sitting beside a sleeping wonpil who was letting out soft snores. jaehyung was supposed to be helping wonpil with his upcoming english exam(since he came from america, he boasted) but he ended up getting knocked out cold after an hour, jaehyung just lets him be.

after all, seeing wonpil defenseless and his room all to jaehyung, was the good opportunity to annoy the hell out of this kid, who made him suffer too much, by looking through his personal belongings like the ass he was, or go through his fridge because it was packed with good shit his mother cooked.

instead of acting on his dumb plan, jaehyung was frozen on the spot to do anything funny, he just peers at wonpil's sleeping figure. his body was slumped over his study desk, books and stationary everywhere, his cheek was pressed against the crook of his arm, his long curly bangs covering his closed eyes and his lips were parted open, letting out soft snores.

wonpil looked cute like this, he thought, twirling his pen with his slender fingers, but he wouldn't dare admit it to anyone.

jaehyung wondered what dreams he could be having to be sleeping so well.

he placed his pen on the table and leaned closer, placing his hand on top of wonpil's head, combing the soft curls of his hair. jae pondered on what shampoo wonpil used to make it this soft and smooth.

seeing wonpil so quiet and vulnerable now almost made him want to laugh as this was so unlike him, he was always so active and loud, but it was better than him acting so disgustingly cute towards him all the time.

jaehyung pressed a finger on wonpil's supple cheek, suddenly having a sudden urge to press his lips against it.

actually, he pauses, maybe he liked wonpil's cute antics a little bit and maybe he liked being given so much attention from wonpil, but he'd never accept it.

when jaehyung lifted his hand, he widened his eyes when wonpil lets out a quiet murmur, "jae..."

jaehyung's chest started to thump loudly, sweat trickling down his forehead. _was he awake?_ jaehyung asked himself, leaning closer to glance at wonpil's eyes, which were still closed.

_he was dreaming about me.._

jaehyung felt himself blushed all over.

as the rain continued to fall, jaehyung's eyes then landed right onto wonpil's cherry red lips. he didn't know why he was suddenly giving wonpil's plump lips attention, he should be stopping himself right now before he actually gets caught. but he can't help but unconsciously move closer and closer towards wonpil.

jaehyung then stopped when their lips were just an inch apart, he leaned back, his ears were burning red.

he needed to sort out his feelings right now, he thought, heart pounding, or maybe get some rest himself.


End file.
